The loud house u.n.d.e.a.d
Have you heard of a nickelodeon show called the loud house? The show about lincoln loud having to survive in a family of 10 sisters. I always loved the show so much and after “the outbreak’’ and watching the episode, I still watch the loud house. It was a traumatizing and a creepy episode.It is kind of a long story, but I might as well. So it started like any normal birthday I had. Good morning happy birthday wishes, birthday breakfast, etc. Enough with the morning and let's get right to the story. I went with my family to el rancho inn, we went to the lobby, and waited for the room to be ready for us. While we waited in the lobby, some of me and my little brother’s friends came. Their names were giovanni, joselyn, andrew (who was an old friend of mine) and Mia. When the room was ready, we dropped our stuff off at the room and got our swimming gear since we are going to be going to the pool in 5 minutes. We got our swimming equipment and started heading out to the pool to the hotel room After we were done with swimming in the pool; we dried ourselves off and my mom said that the family will be back in about 20 minutes to get the food. So, as soon as they left, we all wanted to watch the television and switched it to nickelodeon and spongebob was on the tv. We watched it and there was a bumper after the episode ended. The bumper was about the loud house having a new episode playing right now.The episode started with the regular loud house intro, but the title card said “U.N.D.E.A.D.’’ with the picture showing zombies with graphic detail on them. I was saying to myself “Why did this have this on the title card.’’ I looked around at my little brother and our friends who were asking the same thing. The episode starts with the outside view of the house at it sometimes did and it showed lincoln drowsy and he said to the camera “ I really hate sundays, You have to get to school the next day and That's why I hate sundays, so I will make the most of it.’’ Lincoln ran downstairs before his sisters came to the table to eat. When leni got up and made her way to the kitchen, lincoln serves her his favorite cereal, and when he checks in the box, it’s empty. Suddenly, we get to see a scene of the delivery worker driving by a nuclear power plant, the cereal falls in it, the goo goes inside, and then the delivery worker put it back in the truck.Then it went back to the kitchen table. The rest of sisters woke up and came down to get breakfast before leni ate a spoonful. When she ate her fill, leni instantly collapsed and her eye started to turn a blood red color. She got up and started staring at lori. She grinned a very creepy smile that I have never seen before. She lunged at her, biting her neck with blood dripping down and dying from blood loss and came back as leni did when she ate the cereal. Lincoln and the girls ran to their rooms to avoid whatever they turned into. Lisa started working on a cure for whatever was happening, took a sample of leni’s blood, and then used it and it destroyed the zombie cells in her blood. Lincoln was excited, so as the sisters. When lisa half way through the door, she got pulled away and was feasted on by leni and lori.and got up. Luna slammed the door in panic. While they were thinking of a plan for getting out and finding a cure without lisa, lily slipped out the door and lincoln looked out the door with his sisters and saw his infected sisters rip lily to shreds and devour her organs. They are in shock and head out to get out of the house. They get ambushed by lincoln’s infected sister(except lily). They push them to the ground and try the door, only to be blocked by zombie lisa. Lucy ran and went head first into lori who then peeled off lucy’s skin off of her arm and face, luna punched leni before she was munched on by lisa and he ripped off her arm, Luan said “Well, This gives me the munchies.’’ She laughed at the small joke before she was bit in the neck splashing blood all over lola’s dress. “Oh, now how am I going to be winning pageants with blood on my dress’’ said lola in her anger. Her leni heard her and came over and chewed down on half her arm and bit the half in her mouth off. Lynn tried to fight back to not be infected, but they were too much to handle and she had her eye chewed out and she also had both arms skinned and eaten. One with skin and flesh and blood and the other just had bone. Lana fought back against zombie lisa, but like her sisters, she became a snack for her and half her face was chewed off and had a huge chunk of flesh from the arm and lincoln was dragged and eaten by lori.. The bodys of the fallen sisters and lincoln came back to life after their eyes opened and was filled with red. When they got up, they look over to us and started to head over to us. They had stared at us just like in the episode come sale away. They stared for about 10 minutes before looking at the window and busting through. The episode ended, But the credits were of letters written in blood. After the episode ended, it showed a emergency alert system broadcast (eas) about a zombie attack in michigan. After the episode and the (eas) was over, I was stunned with fear, My little brother crying of fright, and our friends were just shocked at what they saw. A month later, the state of michigan was put under quarantine and was cured thank god. We were all confused about the episode. I contacted chris savino and told him about the episode. He said that the episode was his first ever pilot before he made the pilot of what is now known as bathroom break. They were thinking of making it a zombie apocalyptic type pilot, but someone said that they will do that in the future. We all returned home and did not mention anything to our parents. We are finally relieved that the episode left our minds. However, we hear the loud house theme playing outside our houses every night, we will talk to the people about it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Loud House Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fake Category:DUCK DODGE PUSH AND SHOVE, THAT'S HOW WE SHOW OUR LOVE! IN THE LOUD HOUSE, IN THE LOUD HOUSE! ONE BOY AND TEN GIRLS, I WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THE WORLD! LOUD LOUD LOUD HOUSE! poo poo..